Frozen Destinies:
by xx My heart cries
Summary: Soras decision. His action as to what to do to find out Kairi's true feelings.... Everyone is unique. Different. No two people are the same. But peoples fates can be very similiar...


_Everything has a process. A minor detail in the grid that leads to your fate. We were meant to be apart. But always together. How did things get so mangled? We are all so intertwined. Our lives, our fate, written in the same stone. Binded together.  
Intertwined Fates._

"Sora…" Kairi said in a low tone to herself. She didn't expect, or want, him to respond. She was just saying his name. Sora looked over at Kairi. Who was gazing at the hundreds of pyre flies flying around the Zanarkand Ruins. Her eyes frosty with happiness and content. She gripped Sora's hand tighter before finally looking at him.  
"Sora…" She said and smiled. Sora pulled Kairi close to him and just held her tightly. Kairi began to cry. A mixture between joy and sadness.  
"I have to go now." Sora whispered. Kairi cried harder. More sadness now. Her head fell into his lap. Sora Slowly vanished leaving Kairi by herself.

"Wake up sleepy head.." Riku said walking into Kairi's room. He walked over to the curtains by her bed and opened them. Letting rays of sun come in and wash into the room.  
"School starts in thirty minutes and your still in your camo top and Wednesday undies." He said and laughed. Riku grabbed her arms and pulled her up.  
"C'mon. Sora is waiting for us." Kairi rubbed her eyes. " Uh….okay…."" She said setting her feet on the floor. She extended her arms and stretched and yawned.  
"Okay then. But hurry. We don't want to be late." Riku said now walking out of the room. He walked outside to were Sora was standing. By the secret place he and Kairi had ran off too alone many times. "Where is Kairi?" Sora asked taking a hand from behind his head to look at the thin tarnished brown analog watch he wore. "Taking a shower." Riku said and looked up.  
Sora just blushed. "Oh." He said. They stood there waiting in silence for 15 minutes before Kairi came out. "Ready!" She said eagerly once she had reached them. She patted her dress as if lint were on it then looked back up at them. "Well are we going?" She asked. "What are you guys staring at?" She said and turned around. Trying to find something that might catch their eye. "Oh nothing." Riku said and turned. Sora thought for a minute. "Hey Kairi. Come with me. He said and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the hidden place . "Look." he said. Pointing to a small bunny. He walked over and picked it up in his hands. He walked back over to Kairi so she could pet it.  
"Its so cute! Where did you find him"  
"By the shore. I put him in here because it warmer at night. And…I…wanted to give it to you." He managed to say without blushing. Kairi didn't say anything. She didn't get the chance to. "Kairi! Did you do your homework?" Riku said. Kairi stopped petting the bunny and a sweat drop formed on her forehead as Riku tapped her on the shoulder waiting for a reply.  
"Uh…erm…hehe. Sure"  
"Kairi. You are a horrible liar." Riku shook his head. "If you don't start doing your homework more you'll fail Algebra"  
"Well, see….I was waiting for tutoring and…I was going to ask you for help since we both have the same math class. Hehe…" Kairi smiled again. Nervously this time. Riku grabbed her arms and started to pull her out of the class.  
"OH NO! Not again!" She squealed. "Yup. Again. I'm starting tutoring EARLY!" He said and laughed. "NO NO NOT TUTORING! Anything but that!" She said dramatically then laughed too.  
"…Kairi…." Sora mumbled to himself. He had noticed that Riku and Kairi had been closer than usual since they started high school. Such as yesterday. He caught them talking on the beach together. At school, they'd pass him in the hall. Talking to each other they'd be to busy to notice him. And this morning. Why did Riku have to go wake her up. Sora frowned and looked down. While setting the bunny down he looked over and saw the picture he and Kairi drew together. "Friends…that's all we ever were and all we ever will be"  
"Why would you say that?" Someone asked. Standing by the door in the cave, the person had their back turned. Their face concealed. The person was fiddling with something.  
"Who are you?" Sora asked. Sora couldn't tell who was under the long cloak and hood.  
Sora drew his key blade. "No need to get hasty." The person said. Still with their back turned. "Also. It is very rude not to answer a question when asked. Do you really believe"  
"I do….I really believe she doesn't…see me as I see her." Sora choked out. "Now answer my questions. Who are you? And why are you here? Why does any of this matter to you? He said calmly while putting away his key blade.  
"I'm here to help. Help you find out if Kairi loves you or not. The person stooped. Still attentive the thing in theirs hands. Sora wanted help. "Take a look." The person said finally and waved a hand. An image appeared on the back wall of the cave. You could here something. Something not quite right. A soft moan. The picture fixed from a zoomed blur to normal. And Kairi and Riku appeared on the hologram screen.  
"…No…" Sora said as he watched the two kiss. "NOOO!" He yelled this time. His face was squinted with agony. "What...why?" Sora spoke.  
"I can help a lost cause." The person offered. "What must I do?" Sora said holding his hand over his heart. As if he was holding it. Holding the shattered pieces from falling.  
"Nothing…" The person finally said. "Just feel. And know that. One who knows nothing. Can never understand nothing." And with that the object drooped from the darkened figure. A paupu fruit. It seemed to take forever to fall. It started to glow brightly, blinding Sora. "It's time"  
"Wha"  
"It is time to go, Sora." A soft voice said to him. Everything around him vanished and a girls face appeared in front of his.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." She said before walking over to open the curtains.  
"Were you dreaming about that day again"  
"Yeah…I was. Come on." Sora said sitting up. Then he looked over at Namine.  
"Lets go…finish what's been started."

_This is how it all started. With my love for Kairi. I should have known better back then. But I didn't. Love is the light that guides me now. What is the darkness the shadows my heart?_

_Comments? I promise to make the next chapter more...descriptive. And story-like _


End file.
